


A Merry Little Christmas

by a_shot_in_the_dark



Category: Common Law
Genre: Angst, Christmas, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 01:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_shot_in_the_dark/pseuds/a_shot_in_the_dark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 sad Christmases in Wes and Travis' pasts and 1 happy Christmas</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Merry Little Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Be prepared for some sads :c But I make it better with some Wesvis fluff at the end!! Early Christmas gift to you, Common Law fandom. I hope you like it!

1

Wes walked around the sitting room of his house, feeling lost and awkward. His parents were having a Christmas party, and he was to be warm and social, but all it was doing was setting off his anxiety. He glanced at a person and looked away immediately when he saw he was looking at him.

The man came over to Wes, giving him a smile. "Hey, Wes. I'm a friend of your parents."

"Hi."

"How about you and the other kids open up some presents?"

The other children cheered and Wes followed them reluctantly to the tree. They pushed and shoved to get to the tree first. Wes didn't like to be touched by people he didn't know. He sat on the floor and grabbed a present that had his name on it, his fingers slipping between the paper and carefully undoing it. Another kid stopped ripping his present and stared for a minute before shouting, "Rip the paper, Wes!" and raking his nails across the delicate paper, shredding it.

Wes stared down at the box. It was his paper, and he wanted to unwrap it gently. He put the present down and started running, bumping right into a man with a cup of punch.

Wes spent the next two hours in the bathroom, scrubbing his shirt until his hands were raw.

 

2

Travis hurried out of bed, following his foster brothers and sisters into the living room.

"Travis, hurry up!" his sister shouted, and he ran after her. There were tons of presents under the tree, enough for all of his brothers and sisters. He knew they wouldn't be expensive gifts, but it was nice to just get a gift.

"Go on, Travis, open your gifts," his foster mom said encouragingly. Her eyes were red and puffy.

"Mama, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, baby, open your presents."

Travis obeyed, opening his gifts and smiling and laughing with his brothers and sisters. They played with their toys and had a wonderful day together. It was late when he finally got to ask his foster mom again.

"I don't want to discuss it on Christmas. You go to bed."

"What is it?"

She sighed. "I can't afford to have so many foster children. I'm sorry, Travis."

Travis didn't understand. He hid the tears when his mom checked on him in the middle of the night.

 

3

Travis rolled over in bed, blinking awake. His body was warm up against another. The hangover was in the way of remembering her name. He rubbed his eyes and got up, putting on some boxers and staring at her intently.

"Taylor."

"Yeah?" she said, sitting up in bed. He chuckled to himself.

"Nothing. Was just admiring you."

"Mm."

Travis continued dressing, running his fingers through his hair.

"Merry Christmas."

"Christmas? Oh, shit! Is it morning?" she asked, scrambling up.

"Yeah. Why?" 

Taylor threw on her clothes, giving him a kiss. "I've gotta get home or my boyfriend'll find out"

Travis pulled away quickly. "Boyfriend?!"

"Oh, please, don't act like a baby, Travis," she said. She walked out the door before he could say anything. He dropped his shirt, leaning against the wall. He'd unknowingly helped a woman cheat on her boyfriend, and she didn't give a shit about it or about ruining Travis' Christmas.

 

4

Wes knew it was going to be bad when he got home. He sneaked in, grabbing a cookie off the counter and munching on it. Alex stormed around the corner.

"Thanks, Wesley."

"For what?"

"For not telling me that you _volunteered_ to work on Christmas morning until last night!" she shouted.

"I didn't think it was a big deal!"

"Yeah, well, it is. All you do is work. Honestly, it's like you don't even want to be with me anymore."

"Alex, that's not true. You just don't get it."

"Well, then explain it to me," she said, arms crossed.

"Whenever I try, you don't understand, so what's the point? I love you and that's all that matters," he said. He pulled a small box out of his jacket. "Here. Merry Christmas."

She took it and opened it, sighing. "Wes, earrings don't just fix things."

She walked away, and Wes didn't know what to do. Alex didn't understand that his work was all that made him feel alive. He put his head in his hands. Another ruined Christmas, courtesy of him.

 

5

Wes knelt on the ground, not caring if his jeans got dirty. He frowned, puffing out his lips, his hand on his chin.

"Wes, man, what the hell are you doing here on Christmas?" Travis asked, approaching him and Paekman's grave. Wes swallowed, not prepared to deal with Travis.

"He should be here."

"I know he should, but you can't keep coming back here."

"I have to."

"No, you don't!" Travis shouted, "You could try living for once, instead of clinging to the past!"

Wes stood, getting in his face. "You want me to just forget Paekman?"

"No. No, I could never want that. But you aren't living without him. You've visited his grave way more than what's healthy. I want you to take your life back."

"I don't have anything left!" Wes shouted. "Leave me alone."

"No."

Wes sat back down on the ground, and Travis sat beside him silently.

 

+1

Wes still felt awkward about this. Travis had told him to stop by for Christmas, and Wes had refused. But of course, since it was Travis, Wes gave in. Wes always gave in to Travis.  
He knocked on the door, his present for Travis under his arm. Travis opened the door, looking good in jeans and a red long-sleeved shirt. He smiled immediately.

"Hey, man. Come on in."

Wes walked in, taking in the cozy atmosphere of his apartment. "Wow. Looks great. Should I leave for your date coming?"

"Date? Nah, man. Sit down; I'll get you a glass of wine."

Well, Wes couldn't complain about that. He glanced at the tree Travis had moved his tv for. It was a fake tree, of course, with lights and garland, and ornaments. He had really gone all out. Travis came back over with two glasses of wine, handing him his and clinking it. Wes raised a brow and took a sip.

"That's... good!" 

"Glad you like it," Travis said with a half-smile, "What do you think of the apartment?"

"It's... very festive."

"You hate it."

"No... no, it's... nice," Wes murmured. He looked up and Travis was close, far too close. He cleared his throat, looking around some more. "It looks really nice. Are some of your foster families coming?"

"Nah, I already stopped by the houses that I could."

"Then... why did you go to so much trouble?"

He shrugged. "Maybe for me. Maybe a little for you."

Wes gaped at him. "Why?"

Travis licked his bottom lip and Wes' eyes followed the movement. He shrugged.

"Maybe I wanted you to have a little happiness. Maybe I wanted _both_ of us to have a little happiness."

Travis leaned forward and placed his lips on Wes'. Wes took a sharp breath and pulled an inch away.

"What are you doing?"

"What I've wanted to do for a long time," Travis breathed, leaning in to kiss him again. Wes felt his eyes fall shut and he was done for. Travis' lips were soft and warm, and there wasn't anything he would rather be doing. His hands slid up to hold Wes' face, and soon they were panting and kissing deeply.

Travis pulled away, but not before leaving one last soft kiss on his lips. Wes opened his eyes slowly, glancing up at him. Travis smiled, and Wes couldn't help but smile back. Travis traced his lips with his thumb.

"I like it when you smile," Travis whispered.

"Keep kissing me like that and you'll see a lot of smiling," Wes said.

"Good." Travis threw his arm around Wes, grabbing his glass back off the table and sighing happily. Wes smiled, scooting closer.

"Oh! Your present!" he exclaimed after a few minutes, putting down his own glass and grabbing the present off the floor. He held it out for Travis, who took it with raised eyebrows.

"You really got me something?"

"Of course I did. Why wouldn't I?"

"Does the Grinch usually _give_ out presents?" he teased. Wes punched him in the arm. Travis laughed, rubbing his arm. "Kidding, kidding. I just didn't know you cared so much, baby."

Wes blushed, watching him unwrap it. Travis held it up, looking confused. 

"A book?"

"A sports history book! I thought you liked sports!"

"But a _book_? Here, just open mine."

Wes took it, unwrapping it carefully. He raised his brows. "A keychain?"

Travis started laughing, and then Wes couldn't help but laugh with him. They laughed until they couldn't breathe and then were wheezing and falling on each other.

"Hey."

Wes looked up at him, and received a kiss on the lips. 

"Merry Christmas, man."

Wes smiled and leaned his head on his shoulder. "Merry Christmas, Travis."

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays, whatever you celebrate, readers! Kudos and comments are really appreciated! Thanks for reading :)


End file.
